BURNOUT Drag Race
'''BURNOUT Drag Race '''is a level created by DJ_Thanos. It has over 2.000 plays and 4 star rating. Inresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay The title says it all. You have to drag race a rival and win. The race can be activated by driving next to him, where a countdown starts. Then you go through the traffic. However, some obstacles are placed, such as natural ramps and jumping over a lift bridge. After the lift bridge, you enter a construction site, where a wrecking ball is placed and when you two get permission to go to the other side, the operator lifts up the wrecking ball allowing you access. After this you jump down a small set of stairs and at the end is a ramp. The rival fails to make it and lands on a bus and explodes, but you make it and smash through an office window, driving for a short distance and therefore winning the level. Trivia *Like always, I placed some alternative endings: **Under the lift bridge is a storm drain. If you fail to do the jump (which is kinda possible if you travel at low speeds), you will land in the water, where a picture shows your car sinking in the water. **Failing to do the final jump will result in you wrecking, too. *Tne rival is kinda like AI, not because of the driving, but because he will always brake when the wrecking ball is there and will wait until it gets lift up, which can be done by going next to him. *Hold the left arrow for more speed. This it the only way to make the final jump. *The reason the title includes "BURNOUT" is because I bought Burnout: Revenge again for nostalgia, and I thought "Why not make a Burnout-themed level?". The red car (which you drive) is a sports car, by the name of Factory R160 ST. The rival's car is called "Revenge Racer", both come from the said game. *If you win the level, a picture of your car in front-view will show up, with the explosion in the background and the contruction is visible, if you watch closely. *A beat plays when the race starts and will not end if you finish the level, but will stop playing if you fail in any of the 2 ways stated above. *There was going to be another fail at the second jump with the hole, but the car doesn't fit in, so I scrapped it. *There are some "jokes" on the vending machine at the start and the machine in the construction. *There is a vast amount of total 4 traffic vehicles. One is a taxi at the very start and will wait until the light goes green, where after a while will get stuck on the first jump. The second one is a blue-greenish sedan heading towards the lift bridge, but will brake and stop upon arriving. The third one is a red truck, going the opposite direction and will brake near the first hole encountered. The last one is a white rusty van, heading towards the final jump. Will brake as soon as it gets close to the ramp. All these vehicles pose no danger and they are placed for detail.